1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, relate to a display device and its operating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may be a display device which obtains an image signal by adjusting the amount of light penetrating a substrate. The amount of light may be adjusted by controlling an electric field applied to a liquid crystal material injected between two substrates and having an anisotropic permittivity.
This liquid crystal display device may be a representative flat panel display device being easy to carry around. In particular, a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display device using thin film transistors as switching elements may be mainly used.